Piccolo (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Piccolo 'is a Namekian reincarnation and final son of the orignal King Piccolo as well as the final villian in the first Dragon Ball series., and a protagonist in the Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT series. Piccolo also appears in 'Dragon Ball SF and Dragon Ball GF. he was born to avenge his father's death at the hands of Goku,. according to Grand Elder Guru, Piccolo, along with Kami and King Piccolo, are part of the Dragon Clan, who were the original creators of the Dragon Balls. After the narrow defeat against Goku, Piccolo is soon forced to form an, at first uneasy alliance with Goku and his friends against newer, more dangerous threats. Thus, he and Goku kick off the formation of the Z fighters. also, out of necessity he also takes it upon himself to Goku's young son, Gohan, forming a powerful bond which ultimately redeems him when he sacrifices himself to save the child's life from Nappa. After the resurrection he fully joins Goku and the others in their struggle against ever more powerful villians on Planet Namek and Earth. as the story progressess, his role shifts from warrior to mentor. he is one of the most intelligent characters in the series, retaining King Piccolo's tatical genuis, and later gaining Kami's great wisdom after fusing with the old guardian. 'Dragon Ball' 'Piccolo Jr Saga:' After the defeat of King Piccolo, Piccolo is born as the reincarnation and final son of King Piccolo. vowiing to seek revenge for his father's demise, Piccolo undergoes training for the next three years to face Goku for revenge. Three years later, a Teenage Piccolo competes in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. in the Quarter Finals he fights against Krillin, and is suprise with how well Krillin is holding up against him , but he eventually wins the match after Krillin quits the match. in the Semi Finals, Piccolo fights against Hero (who is later revealed to be Kami) and traps him in his own attack, the Evil Containment Wave. in the Grand Finals, Piccolo and Goku fight against one another resulting in the entire ring being destroyed in the process. in the end, Piccolo is defeated by Goku, and he vows to one day have a rematch against Goku someday. 'Dragon Ball Z' 'Dead Zone (Movie):' in this move, only 4 years has passed since the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, Piccolo is ambushed by Garlic Jr's henchmen and left for dead. he later return and fight against Sansho and easily defeats him and kills him. together he and Goku fight against Garlic Jr. after having thought Garlic Jr was defeated, he and Goku begin their rematch against one another, however it is interrupted when Garlic Jr opens up the Dead Zone. he later witnesses Goku's Son, Gohan knock Garlic Jr into the Dead Zone with his Hidden power, and later vows to fight Goku once again someday. 'Vegeta Saga through Garlic Jr. Saga:' during the start of Dragon Ball Z, 5 years has passed. Piccolo is the first to fight against the Saiyan, Raditz and is no match for him alone. putting aside his differences he teams up with Goku and finally manges to defeat Raditz with his next attack, the Special Beam Cannon. after learning that two more Saiyan will appear on Earth in a year, he trains himself and then Goku's son, Gohan in order to fight against this threat. over time Piccolo begins to change for the better good. during the fight against Saiayns, Piccolo learns of his true inheritage and learns that he is a namekian from the Planet Namek along with Kami. he later scarfices himself to save Gohan's life from Nappa's attack and along with him Kami dies and the Dragon Balls are turned to stone. While in the Otherworld, Piccolo undergoes training with King Kai along with Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Chaiotzu. after being revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls, he is wished on to Planet Namek and fight against Frieza along with Gohan, Krillin, and Goku. while on Namek he fuses with the Namekian, Nail in order to increase his power. Piccolo is nearly killed by Frieza after scarficing himself to save Goku from his Death Beam, but he is later healedc by a revived Dende on Earth. After the fight with Frieza, Piccolo along with everyone else return back to Earth and await for Goku's return. he vows to always protect Gohan from danger and remains on Earth as the Nameks are transported to a new planet later called New Namek. A year later, Piccolo along with Krillin and Gohan fight against Garlic Jr, who has return back from the Dead Zone on Earth along with the Spice Boys. relizing Garlic Jr's source of power is his home world, he instruct hgim blow up the planet and this causes Garlic Jr to become once again trapped in the Dead Zone for good. 'Trunks Saga Through Cell Games Saga: ' A year later, Frieza and King Cold arrive on Earth and Piccolo along with the Z Fighter are force to unite against this new threat, howver both of them are easily defeat by a unknown warrior, wh appears to be a Super Saiyan. the Teenage Boy warns Gouk and the others of the Androids that would appear in three years and defeat them all. Piccolo along with Goku and Goahn begin their training for the next 3 years in order to prepare for the Androids created by Dr. Gero, a former scientist of the Red Ribbon army. some time later, Goku and Piccolo try to get their driving license but fail the test. 3 years later, Piccolo and the Z Fighter unite to fight against the Androids. after the defeat of Android 19, Future Trunks returns from the future to warn them that the Androids that they have been fighting so far are not the ones that he mention. soon afterwards the Androids he warned them about appear and easily overpower the Z Fighters. out of opinions, Piccolo and Kami fuse back into one being in order to create a Super Namekian, and the Dragon Balls are turned into stone once again thanks to the merger, but unknown at the time, the Black Star Dragon Balls are revived. Piccolo is the first to fight agains the Android, Cell and learns that he has come from anothe rtimeline in order to absorb Android 17 and Android 18 to achieve his prefect from. during Goku and the other's training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Piccolo fights against Android 17 and is nearly killed by Cell. he later trains in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in order toi fight in the Cell Games along with the Z Fighters. after Goku gives up and Gohan take s his plac eto save the world against Cell, Piccolo later fights agains tthe Cell Jr's created by Cell and is later recuse afte Gohan ascends into A Super Saiyan 2. he later helps Gohan finally defeat Cell along with Yamcha, Tien, Krillni and Vegeta. he later remains on Kami's Lookout along with Mr. Popo and the new guardain, Dende. 'Cooler's Revenge (Movie): ' Sometime after the defeat of Friez on Earth, Piccolo fights against Cooler's Armored Squadatron and is nearly kille dby frieza' older brother, Cooler. he later saves Gohan and the others from Salza after the defeat of Cooler with a Special Beam Cannon. 'Broly, The Legendary Super Saiyan (Movie):' Piccolo learns of the fight on Planet New Namek from King Kai and takes a spaceship to the planet to help out Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Future Trunks against the Legendarry Super Saiyan, Broly. 'Bojack Unbound (Movie):' During the Intergalactick World Tournament, Piccolo along with the Z Fighters compete. he quits the Tournament after Krillin is his opponent wanting to fight a far more stronger opponent. during the fight against Bojack and his henchmen, he return to help out in the fight but is clearly outmatched. 'Great Saiyaman Saga through Kid Buu Saga: ' 7 years later, Piccolo participate in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament along with most of the Z Fighters along with Goku who is allow to come back to Earth for a day to compete. he later gives up in a macth against Shin, who is late revealed to be Supreme Kai. after learning of the scheme to revive Majin Buu, Piccolo and Krillin are turn into stoen by Dabura and later return back to normal after Majin Buu is relase and eats him. with Majin Buu proving to be too much to handle, Goku begins to tech Trunks and Goten the Fusion Technique until he is force to return back to the Other World leaving Piccolo in charge to finsih teaching the boys the Technique. when Majin Buu splits into two beings the evil Buu eats the Good Buu and creates Super Buu and appears on Kami's Lookout. Piccolo buy Trunks and Goten some time to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. he later watch the fight between Gtoenks and Super Buu in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and much lateron Earth. after the Fusion expires he watch as Gohan now stronger than before return and fight against Super Buu until he and Gotenks are later absorbed by the Monster. he along with Trunks, Goten and Gohan are later recuse from inside Majin Buu's body, but they are later killed by kid Buu destroying the planet and late revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls and helps contribute to Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb. Sometime afterwards Piccolo attends a party a Capsule Corp along with everyone else. 10 years later, Piccolo observes the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament as Goku fight against th human Reicarnation, of Kid Buu, Uub in the Tournament. 'Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return!! (Movie):' 2 years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Piccolo attend a banquet held by hercule along with his friend and allie and later witnesses Vegeta's younge rborhter, Tarble appear on Earth and ask for help against two former members of Frieza' Army, Abo and Kado. he later witnesses Trunks and Gtoen fight against Abo and Kado and later witnesses them fuse inot Gotenks against the fusion of Abo and Kado, Aka until Goku steps in and easily defeats them with a single attack. 'Battle of Gods (Movie):' Some time after the defeat of Kid Buu, Piccolo along with the Z Fighter fight against Bills, th eGod of Destruction and are outclassed and easily knocked aside. he later witnesses Goku transform into a Super Saiyan God and fight against Bills thanks to the Super Saiyan powers of Vegeta, Gohan ,Trunks, Goten and Videl (while pregnant with Pan inside her stomach) 'Dragon Ball GT' 'Baby Saga through Shadow Dragon Saga:' 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Transformations and Power Ups:' 'Great Namek:' Piccolo has the abiltiy to increase his size to adnormal height into a Ginat Form. Piccolo first used this abiltiy on Goku during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament in Dragon Ball. Piccolo later used this transformation against Super Garlic Jr. in Dragon Ball Z during the Garlic Jr. Saga making his size more equal to Garlic Jr's Super Makyan transformed state. 'Fuse With Nail:' in Dragon Ball Z, after being revived by the Namkian Dragon Ball and wished to Planet Namek, a near death Namekian known as Nail fuses with Piccolo to increase his strength for his battle against Frieza. 'Super Namek (Fuse With Kami):' in Dragon Ball Z, after being easily defeated by the Androids, Piccolo and Kami reunite as one, and creates a Super Namek, of immense power more stronger than a Super Saiyan at one point. 'Super Namek 2 (Fuse With King Piccolo):' ''' '''in Dragon Ball SF, after being defeated by the Androids, Piccolo travels to New Namek to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive King Piccolo. after a battle between the father and son, his father finally gives in and unite with him, creating a Super Namek 2. the Characteristic of A Super Namek are greatly different than that of A Super Namek. the Blue Aura greatly intensifly as it is emitted from the entire body, along with the pupils in the eyes turning completly Golden. Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Namekians Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Nikon23